


The phone call that ruined everything

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: What happens when a small thing, like a phone call, ruins everything.......





	The phone call that ruined everything

Tom is looking through the aisle at the shopping centre, searching for a product. He finally finds in at places it in his basket.  
"Tom!"  
He turns around to see his sister, Sarah, coming towards him.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"Well, you found me."  
"Just wanted to let you know that there is a party happening tonight at the Grand Gov. I think that we should go and check it out."  
"I think it's a great idea."  
"Great. Are you all done here?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Tom pays for his items and both of them walk to the car.  
*Later that evening*  
Tom and Sarah arrive at the Grand Gov and buy a drink. Sarah goes off to find her friends, while Tom stays at the bar. He scans the floor while sipping his drink, his eyes landing on a girl across the floor. He decides to walk over to her and start a conversation. Once he reaches her, he sees an empty chair beside her.  
"Excuse me miss, is this chair taken?"  
She turns to to look at him.  
"No, not at all. Help yourself."  
"Thanks."  
Tom sits down and continues sipping his drink. He keeps looking over at the girl sitting beside him, there was something about her that drew him in. She caught his eye and turns to face him.  
"You haven't stopped looking at me since you came over, may I help you in some way?"  
"There is something about you that I can't put my finger on."  
"Are you trying to figure ouy name? Because we haven't been formally introduced yet."  
Oh, where are my manners. My name is Tom."  
He holds out his hand, the girl takes it.  
"My name is Jennifer."  
"Nice to meet you Jennifer."  
Tom and Jennifer talked for a while before Tom offered to take her for a walk.  
"How about we go for a little walk. Do you live far from here?"  
"No, I live about half an hour from here."  
"Then why don't I walk you home?"  
"That would be great."  
They pay for their drinks before walking out of the Grand Gov together into the cold air. Jennifer starts shaking because she is only wearing a dress, she had left her coat at home since it was still warm out when she had arrived. Tom looks over at Jennifer and sees her shaking, he takes off his coat.  
"Here, take this. It will warm you up."  
"Thanks."  
Jennifer slides into Tom's coat, pulling it around herself.  
Tom and Jennifer continue walking before they pass a nightclub. Jennifer stops and looks at it.  
"Can we go in here for a while?"  
"I thought I was walking you home?"  
"You were but I'm not ready to go home just yet."  
"Oh alright then."  
Tom and Jennifer walk into the nightclub and start dancing to the music, once the music stopped, they found a table and sat down.  
"They play great music here."  
"Pardon?"  
Jennifer leans closer to Tom.  
"I said, they play great music here."  
"I agree."  
Tom and Jennifer orders some drinks and stay for a while. Sarah calls and asks Tom where he is since he had left the other party without telling her, he tells her and she said that she will be there shortly. Tom decides to dance some more and grabs Jennifer's hand before pulling her on the dancefloor. They dance before Tom spots his sister in the doorway. He grabs Jennifer's hand and pulls her behind him towards the door. Once they reach Sarah, Tom leans in and whispers something in her ear, she nods and goes outside. Tom and Jennifer follow her. Once they were a little while away they start talking. Sarah was the first to speak.  
"Now I know why you left the party early, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"  
"I couldn't find you and I didn't know if you had your phone on you."  
"Don't worry about it. So, who's this?"  
Sarah looks at Jennifer.  
"This is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is my sister, Sarah."  
Jennifer and Sarah exchange greetings, before Jennifer stops. Tom looks at her.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"This is my place."  
"Already? It feels like we just started walking."  
"I know. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come inside for a cup of coffee or something?"  
"Sure. Sarah, are you coming?"  
"Yeah."  
Jennifer leads the way and unlocks the door, stepping inside and waiting for Tom and Sarah to come inside before closing the door. Once the door was closed, Jennifer walks into the kitchen, taking off Tom's coat on the way.  
"Here is your coat Tom, excuse me for a moment."  
Jennifer places her small bag in the kitchen counter before walking out of the kitchen to use the bathroom. Once she had finished, she washed and dried her hands before walking out of the bathroom. Unbeknownst to her, Tom had answered a phone call on her phone and had talked to the person on the other side, while she was in the bathroom. Tom was pacing the kitchen when Jennifer arrived.  
"Do you have something to tell me?"  
"Um, no. What do you mean?"  
"How about the person that I just talked to on the phone, who said that you are in love with him?"  
"Who are you talking about?"  
Tom looks down at the phone.  
"This Tyson guy, who is he?"  
"He's just a friend I know, there is nothing between us."  
"He sure thinks so. You know what? I've heard enough, I'm out of here. Come on Sarah."  
"You're leaving without giving me a chance to explain myself?"  
"Yes, I am. Have fun with Tyson. I'm sure he can love you as much as I could have."  
Jennifer was shocked, she didn't know what to say, all she could do is watch as Tom and Sarah walked through her front door.

And that is how a simple phone call ruined everything....

The end


End file.
